


you should’ve stayed home, you should’ve known better, that I melt in your mouth like liquid sugar

by Miralana



Series: leftovers [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Imprisonment, Interrogation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: After being captured by the Empire, Cor is ready to face everything they throw at him. He is not ready for Loqi Tummelt.





	

The MT’s drag Cor into a cell with a single chair, cuff his hands and feet to the metal bars and leave him.

Then, nothing follows. He sits in his dimly lit cell, curses his own ego for thinking he could take on four ships full of imperial soldiers – three had been fine, but the last one… there his strength had left him – and letting them take him in instead of fighting to his last breath, like he should have done. But he failed. He hadn’t thought about it, had been too absorbed in his crusade against the Niffs, because it’s the only thing that makes him feel like he hasn’t failed his king and his country quite as much as he knows he has.

He looks up when the vent in the room starts making noises; the ventilator starts to move and something happens to the room.

It’s not bad at first, weak enough to ignore it and Cor would spend more time analysing the scent that fills the room if the door wouldn’t have opened right this moment.

“Marshal Leonis,” Major-General Ulldor says and stands still before him, with his hands behind his back. Cor had met him before, a non-descriptive beta that rose through rank not by murdering his superiors, but by being good at his job.

Cor remains silent and Ulldor smirks. “You have been detained for acts of terrorism against the Empire, namely property destruction, murder, kidnapping, trespassing, aiding and abetting Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, of the former territory of Lucis.” Ulldor looks at him like he expects Cor to say something. When he doesn’t, he continues. “You understand, of course, that terrorists don’t get lawyers, nor do we need you to speak in your defence.”

“Then why am I here?” Why is he still alive? Do they think a public execution will have an impact on the common people? Or … they know what it would mean to the Crownsguard?

“We are aware that the prince and his entourage are on their way to Gralea and we are already waiting for them. But all of your other friends… the so called Resistance… where are they hiding?”

Cor remains silent again. Giving up the Crownsguard is out of question, but Noctis… he hopes they’re prepared to fight the Empire, he hopes with all that he got.

“When you talk your sentence will be reduced. Depending on the importance of your information, we might cut it down from execution to imprisonment or even freedom, within an imperial base of course.”

Cor focuses his gaze somewhere above Ulldor’s shoulder and presses his teeth together. He knows the jokes, knows the talk about Cor the Immortal and how he always manages it to stay alive after all, how he runs at the first opportunity and hides and leaves his comrades to die. The talk has never bothered him – until he left Regis to die on his own – and it doesn’t surprise him that a Niff is trying to turn him, believing the talk.

“That’s unfortunate. But … generously we will give you time to reconsider.”

He follows Ulldor with his eyes and remains alert and silent as soon as he’s alone again. There is probably a camera. Someone is watching him and soon they will send someone in who will try to beat the answers out of him.

Cor is ready for that.

But no one comes. He sits there for hours upon hours, the only noise in the room the fan in the vent.

Instead, he finds himself sweating and shivering, his cock growing hard in his pants and pushing against the inside of his zipper. It’s getting worse the more time passes and the more he breathes through his nose – and he realises now, that they’re pumping omega pheromones into his cell through the vent to make him lose control.

It’s one of the oldest tricks – and on the same list of forbidden torture as waterboarding and rape – and after years of spending time outside of Insomnia where people don’t suppress their designation at all, it’s doing nothing more than making him uncomfortable. He’s too old to be drawn into a rut by the artificial scent of an omega in heat.

He’s quite content in his uncomfortableness when the door opens and the vent stops making noises. He expects it to be Ulldor again, but instead he gets hit with the sweet scent of an unmated omega. Cor just keeps looking at the floor.

For a few seconds nothing happens and then the omega crouches down in front of him, directly into his field of view.

He’s young, with blond hair that’s falling over his blue eyes and a dark mask over his mouth and nose. He’s wearing the uniform of brigadier-general and Cor registers slowly that he knows him, that they have fought before. Before he can think of his name, the omega takes off one of his gloves and shoves his hand under his collar. Cor knows as soon as he touches his scent glands, that he’s at the beginning of a heat, because the whole room starts smelling of him and Cor gets hit by the unmistaken scent of a young omega in his prime. He can’t tell if he’s been bred before, but when the omega pulls out his hand and moves it towards Cor’s face he moves as far back as the chair will let him.

But soon the omega closes his hand over Cor’s mouth and nose, forcing his scent to enter Cor’s system.

His cock grows harder and he feels the familiar pressure of his knot at the base of it. The omega chuckles and moves back. Unwillingly Cor tries to follow him, but when the omega steps around him and leans on the back of his armrests, his head appearing next to Cor’s, his neck so close to Cor’s mouth that he can’t breathe anything else than him.

And then … he’s gone. He’s out of the room, leaving Cor in some kind of scent cloud, without anything to replace it.

He closes his eyes, imagines taking the omega against the wall, making him scream. He opens them and looks down at his knees and thinks about him kneeling there, with his mouth around Cor’s cock. He wonders what his lips look like stretched tight around it. He’s seen the omega without a mask, has fought him multiple times, but he can’t remember right now. He tries to imagine it, tries to imagine fucking his face until he cries, but something is missing. His hand tries to move towards his cock, but the shackles are tight and good enough that he can’t.

Cor presses his eyes together and tries to think of something that will keep him focused.

He doesn’t know how long he’s sitting in his chair, but by the time the door opens again, there’s a wet patch on his crotch where pre-come soaked through the fabric.

He must be further gone than he thought, because when he looks up, he already has his lap full of a sweet smelling omega. At some point the omega must have lost his armour because when Cor looks at him, he’s only wearing boots, pants and a long shirt. And of course the damn mask.

He looks down at Cor’s lap with raised eyebrows. “You look like you’re in pain, marshal. I hope you don’t mind me helping you?”

Cor can’t answer because the omega cups him through his pants and starts an antagonising slow rhythm of rubbing him. It shouldn’t even be enough to make a difference, but the omega hums and his sweet scent gets stronger and it has been a long time since Cor has been so close to an unmated omega in heat and he wants, he craves him more than anything else right now.

The omega leans forward, bracing one hand on Cor’s shoulder and starts rubbing the scent glands there.

“That’s it,” the omega hums when Cor starts bucking his hip up. “You’re being so good for me.”

He imagines how wet the omega must be, how long it is until he’s in full heat. It can’t be long.

“Do you want to fuck me?” the omega asks and Cor nods frantically. He’s can’t decide if he wants to fuck his mouth or his ass first.

The omega stops touching him and Cor groans.

“I want you to,” he says. “I want you to fuck me so hard I’ll feel it for days.” He won’t be able to walk for weeks if Cor has his will.

“And we can do that. I just need something first, you know?”

The omega looks for his eyes and Cor keeps the contact. “I just need you tell me where your friends are.”

For the fraction of a second, he’s about to say it. For the fraction of a second, he’s ready to do anything to be inside of him.

But then he realises what’s happening and he reels his head back. “No, never.” His voice is hoarse and his instincts scream at him to let his friends, his family, his pack be killed and taken in, because he will never get anything like this again. But in the end he is stronger and he fights it down.

The omega leans closer, his blond hair brushing Cor’s cheek. “We both know you want to, marshal.” He’s rubbing his own cock against Cor’s and Cor moans and closes his eyes and fights and the omega moves his hands somewhere and when they come back up two slick-wet fingers push between Cor’s lips.

Cor surges forwards right as the omega moves off of him and takes a step back. Cor is covered in his scent and the taste of slick still sticks to his mouth. If he hadn’t been on his way to a rut before, he sure is now.

Meanwhile the omega walks backwards towards the door, his eyebrows raised. Despite not being able to see his lower face, Cor realises that he’s looking cocky.

“Cor the Immortal…” he trails off and suddenly Cor remembers the omegas name. “You held out longer than I thought you would. But you’re human after all. Let’s see how long this is gonna take.”

 

Cor doesn’t know how long it takes. Omega slick is one of the most potent aphrodisiac on the continent. While it makes other omegas go into heat as well, even betas react to it and alphas… alphas go mad for it.

By the time the door opens, Cor’s skin is sweat-covered, his cock is so hard, it’s starting to hurt and he’s considering hitting the metal chair against the wall as hard as he can. Or he would if the chair wouldn’t be bolted down. He’s squirming and he’s desperate.

Loqi steps in, the mask still in place. His sleeves are rolled up and he smells of heat and sweat. He leans against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him and one foot against the wall.

“How are we doing?” he asks and Cor presses his teeth together. Loqi is quite small. If he could free himself, he wouldn’t be able to run very far with those short legs of his. He could follow him, throw him on the ground and mount him right there.

Loqi pushes himself off the wall and starts moving towards Cor.

“I don’t know how you’ve spent the last hour, but I had to go take care of myself.” He drags the fingers of his right hand over Cor’s face. They reek of his own slick and Cor wraps his hands around the armrests as hard as he can.

“I tried to imagine how you will feel inside of me.” He walks around Cor and stops in front of him. Crouching down again, he looks up at him under long dark lashes. “I don’t think I did you justice.”

Cor flinches when Loqi’s fingers move along the inseam of his pants, towards his crotch. Some part of him tries to pull them together, but in the end he spreads them for easier access. The omega settles between his legs and unbuttons his pants with swift movements. His cock bobs out of them immediately, standing up hard and engorged, the knot at the bottom already starting to swell. The air in the room is cold against it and Cor’s finger tremble when there is a movement under the mask that looks like lips being licked. Loqi’s pupils are wide and dark in his eyes and for the first time Cor thinks that the omega might want this as much as he does.

He moves closer, his masked mouth hovering over the purple head. “I didn’t think I’d be this big. They don’t make alphas like you where I’m from.”

“How do they make them?” Jealousy grips him. He hadn’t known if Loqi had been bred before, but he’s starting to get a feeling.

“Oh, marshal, don’t be like that.” There’s a playful crinkle around his eyes. “I can play the virgin for you if you’re into that, but I quite like being able to get exactly what I want from my alphas.”

Cor agrees. He knows that a lot of alphas like their omegas to be pure and untouched, but Cor likes fucking someone who knows what they want and how they want it. It’s just hard to find someone like that, because omegas who know what they want are all mated and those who aren’t are young and inexperienced.

His voice is rough when he demands to know: “What do you like.”

Soft laughter comes out of Loqi’s mouth and Cor’s cock is hit with some warm air. “Oh, you know, marshal. I like it when strong, handsome alphas fuck my mouth until I choke and knot my mouth until I can’t breathe. I like being held down while fucked and I like being manhandled. Sometimes I like bouncing up and down on a cock until I screamed myself hoarse. I like being eaten out until I’m so wet that you can slip right in…”

Cor’s fingers grip the air, imagining the soft flesh of the omega under them. He’s breathing hard and he knows that he’s losing it faster than he usually would during a rut.

He nearly screams when Loqi finally wraps one hand around his cock. He can’t close his fingers around it completely and Cor should look at that, should revel in the sight but he is transfixed by the mask, by how his lips move under them. They must be bitten red and swollen.

“I want you to do these things to me,” Loqi says. “Just you and me and a few days all alone, how does that sound.”

Sinking into Loqi’s tight heat sounds amazing. It sounds like exactly what Cor needs right now.

A noise interrupts his thoughts, but before he can think about what it is Loqi’s covered mouth is nuzzling his cock, moving along the thick vein and the knot. Cor wants to rip the mask away from him and push him down until his nose is stuck in the curls at the base of his cock.

“I just need you to tell me.” Loqi’s head moves up again, his hand keeps jerking Cor off lazily. They’re looking at each other and Cor swallows. Loqi is so close that Cor realises that his lashes and eyebrows have a different colour than his hair and if he weren’t wearing that horrible mask Cor would have devoured his mouth already.

There’s a noise again and the ground shakes. Loqi turns his head around, his eyes wide in surprise. Cor can’t even care about what is happening right now. He surges forward and bites into the mask. When Loqi turns his head around with an alarmed look, the mask falls off.

He reaches for it to put it back on. But Cor sees him taking a breath and suddenly the mask is on the floor. Loqi looks at him, his pupils dilating so far, that only a small blue ring is left around the pupil, his lush lips bitten red and looking like they are made for cock-sucking.

Loqi trembles. Cor licks his lips. “Come here.”

Loqi is on him in an instant, his legs spread over Cor’s thighs, his crotch rubbing against Cor’s cock. Cor doesn’t even have to lean forward before Loqi’s kissing him, whimpering into his mouth more with every second. He’s slipping into his heat fast and combined with Cor’s rut they both won’t be conscious enough for any kind of interrogation.

“Tell me where they are,” Loqi whispers against his lips, his back arching. “You know that you want to.”

Cor doesn’t. The only thing he wants to do right now is fuck the patriotism out of Loqi.

“You could do everything to me. I’d let you fuck me bare. I’m not very considerate with my contraception, but I wouldn’t care, I want to feel you inside me right now.”

His vision whites out at the thought. Fucking this young omega, breeding him until his belly would swell. The alpha inside of him that never got to do that, the one that needs to breed to preserve his genes, those deepest darkest instincts are about to take over. He growls and Loqi tilts his head that certain amount that shows submission. He won’t tell him, he never will, but-

The alarm suddenly starts blaring through the room. They both need a moment to look up and suddenly Cor’s front is cold because Loqi has stumbled away from him. The door bursts open and suddenly Dustin is in front of him, weapons raised. Cor has no time to be ashamed because Loqi bolts, slipping past behind Dustin. Everything in Cor tells him he needs to follow him, but he can’t.

“Marshal, thank …” Dustin trails off at the look of him. Cor is too far gone to care, so he doesn’t say anything until after Dustin has freed him. He tucks his aching cock back in.

“We’ve taken the base and are rounding up the prisoners, are you-“

Knowing that everything under control, Cor can’t listen any further. He runs out of the room, following the scent. It leads him outside the base, past his friends who yell at him with worry and Monica, who tries to keep him there, through a hole that the Crownsguard had apparently blown into the wall and into the wilderness.

He can see him running, the setting sun shining on his golden hair.

Some part deep inside him knows he’s being unreasonable, knows that his instincts and his rut are making him do this. But still Cor starts running and follows him. He’s a legendary hunter after all. And he just found his newest prey.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always follow me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
